High Voltage
High Voltage, a fireball, is a new Core Skylander introduced in Skylanders: Imaginarium. He is of the Tech element. Background Personality High Voltage is a fire spirit, and the oldest brother of Punk Shock and Retro Active. He is smart, strong, and terribly overprotective to his siblings. He is also in danger of burning himself to death, so he is also extra careful. Biography Born off the fumes of the smelly Lava King, High Voltage spent his childhood living in the netherworld. High Voltage, along with his 499 brothers, and 500 sisters, were abused by the Lava King and his minions. One day, High Voltage had enough, and devised a plan to get up to the surface. On the day of this plan, it worked, and even torched the Lava King on his way. When they got to the surface, High Voltage said goodbye to his brothers and sisters, and became a Skylander, due to his great heroism and leadership. Gameplay Stats High Voltage does have some ups and downs. His attack strength and defense are over the top! However, he lacks serious speed and luck. Abilities High Voltage wields a Jellyfish Launcher, and can shoot jelly at enemies. He also traps enemies in a blob of jelly. Upgrades Quotes Battle Cries * "You're In For A Shock!" - catchphrase * "Eat this!" * "Shocking, isn't it?" * "Can't stop the shock!" * "Jumbo jelly!" * "Stuck!" * "Fire it up!" * "Yes!" * "Lightning shot!" * "All clear!" - gate * "Coming through!" - gate * "A lot of electricity in the air right now!" - elemental gate * "High Voltage!" - bounce pad * "Whoa!" - bounce pad * "Feeling the power surge!" - level up * "A new level!" - level up * "Awesome!" - treasure * "I'll take it all!" - treasure * "High numbers for High Voltage!" - stats * "These numbers are off the charts!" - stats * "I like it!" - hats * "Alright!" - hats * "Whatever you say, Portal Master." - nicknames * "Heh. Meh." - nicknames Trivia * He is the oldest brother of Retro Active, and older sibling to Punk Shock. ** Fans are somewhat confused with the Shapeshift upgrade. The creator says that Punk Shock, Retro Active, and High Voltage each have a machine inside of them that can make them shapeshift into each other. ** Fans are also confused about the upgrade names. Some believe that Punk Shock and Retro Active are dead, but they're not. * High Voltage, Soda Pop, and Sky Rocket all all similar to each other in multiple ways. ** All three have simple, anthropomorphic designs for heads (Soda Pop is a slime, and Sky Rocket is a cloud). ** All three have a protective suit. *** High Voltage is the only one of the three to not have a jet pack installed into his suit. ** All three have clear helmets. * High Voltage has been through a few changes in development. ** He was originally going to have a star for a head, and be in blue and silver suit, and then in his second concept, he had a fireball for a head, and an indigo and gold suit. In his third concept, he retains his fireball, but is in a red and gold suit. Finally, it was decided that the fireball be blue and purple, and that he'll have blue and purple armor. ** He was originally armed with TNT and a lightning bolt, but that was scrapped and changed to a Jellyfish Slingshot. Then that was scrapped and changed to a Jellyfish Launcher. * High Voltage is the first skylander from Skylanders: Imaginarium to have four variants: Normal, Legendary, Dark, and Winter. Category:RoyalPharodox172 Category:Royal's Skylanders Category:Royal's Tech Skylanders Category:Skylanders: Imaginarium Category:Skylanders Category:Male Skylanders Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Core Category:Cores Category:Tech Category:Tech Skylanders Category:Tech Cores Category:Core Skylanders Category:Fanon Category:Fan idea